Evidence
by Ashana
Summary: A serial killer is loose in New York City, and the NYPD is stretched to it's limits. When two forensic scientists and pulled from their labs and thrust into the search for the killer, they find more in the field than they ever imagined...


Evidence

Chapter 1: A Killer is Loose

"He's killed three so far this month. He's escalating."

Daniel Bass looked up from his microwave burrito with a frown. Swallowing the mushy tortilla and beans, he set down the greasy wrap and wiped his hands on his pants. "You know, most people come to the break room to get _away _from work."

"And most guys don't go through seven girlfriends a month." Lynn Richards snapped. She was standing in front of a fold-up white board that was covered with red names and arrows. "This is _weird_," she rubbed off one of the red names with her palm and rewrote it a few inches away. "He killed all the other girls near their schools and dumped them in the sewer at the closes intersection, but she was found in the middle of a neighborhood, not near Preston Academy…"

"It's not our job to reason out his actions," Daniel reminded her through a mouthful of cheese and hamburger. "We analyze the evidence and deliver the results to the detectives. They figure out the complicated stuff."

Lynn capped the red marker and tapped it against her teeth as she grimaced. "Haven't you ever wanted to crack a case before?" She asked, trying to link the locations and victims together.

"I analyze _fingerprints_," Daniel snorted. "Without me, those damn detectives wouldn't have any leads to follow." He leaned back in his chair, fingers laced behind his head, "You thinkin' of going field-side on me, Lynn?"

She dropped the pen into the tray at the bottom of the board and rubbed her colored hands off on a crumpled paper towel from her pocket. "Of course not," she muttered. "It'd just be nice to see the case outside of the trace lab once in a while." Sitting across from him, she took one of the chips off his plate. "He's killed eight girls so far, Danny. I want to do more to help catch him."

Daniel reached out and caught her hand with his own, his demeanor softening. "Hey, I know you want this guy brought to justice – we all do. But you 'n' me, we're science geeks. The best thing we can do is figure out what they bring us and make sure that it helps us catch this guy."

"Thanks, Danny. That's sweet."

"Does that mean you'll go out with me this Friday?"

"No."

Lynn pulled her hand out of his grasp just as Judy Willard came in. The CSI 3 took a look at the board and frowned. "Any luck puzzling out the case, Lynn?" She crossed the room to the mini fridge and took out a cold can of grape soda.

"None," Lynn grumbled, "This guy follows all the patterns of a text-book serial killer except for that one girl."

Judy nodded. "We're starting to think that one was a fluke – an accidental kill that he didn't have planned out." She popped the can top and took a quick sip. "The boss sent me to tell you, he's holding a department-wide briefing in half an hour. He wants everyone there."

The two scientists nodded and finished their lunch. Perhaps this meeting would reveal some new facts, or shed some light on the killer himself…

_Two Hours Later_

Lynn was surprised that the entire NYPD could fit into one room. Every off-duty officer, forensic scientist, detective, investigator and even some of the secretaries were gathered in the auditorium. James Griscole, the head of the homicide department, had just finished his briefing on the 'Sewer Rat Killer.'

One year ago, a man had kidnapped a young woman from a local high school. She had been beaten, raped and then strangled. Her body had been found in the sewer by a matinence worker one week later, half-eaten by rats. Any evidence had been washed away by the water draining through the sewers from the storm two days earlier.

She had only been the first of many. So far, eight women had been killed in the same way and dumped in the sewers near the high schools they had been snatched from. The public schools had actually been closed for a week, and now each was assigned a squadron of at least ten officers. Despite the precautions, the killings had continued, each more violent and sooner than the last. Even though they had studied eight bodies in the morgue, even though they had searched extensively through the sewers surrounding the dump site, there was barely enough evidence to make a case.

Griscole banged his fist on his podium to bring any wandering thoughts back to him. He looked over the crowded room as the projector flicked off. The grisly picture of a rat-chewed body died from the screen, leaving a bright after-image in the eyes of those who had been paying attention.

"To combat this killer," his voice rang through the auditorium without the aid of a microphone, "We will be searching the entire sewer from top to bottom." He frowned as he surveyed the group. "Will anyone other than the officers who has any weapon training please raise their hands?"

Slowly, Lynn stretched her arm into the air. Beside her, Daniel also let his hand hang above his head. Several other scientists and even one of the secretaries let their hands grasp the air. Griscole looked over them and nodded. "Any one with their hand raised will gather their firearm and meet outside in thirty minutes for their assignment, alongside the officers." He scratched his chin. "Wear clothes you don't mind getting dirty, people. Dismissed."

People began talking and moving towards the doors. Daniel dropped his hand into his lap and glared at Lynn. "You said you wanted to see the case from outside your lab, and look where it landed us." He grunted.

"You didn't have to raise your hand." Lynn stood and brushed off her khakis. "I'm going home to change. I'll see you in a few." She left the room hands thrust deep in her pockets, and tried to keep the skip out of her step. Finally, she was going to be able to work in the field. Maybe, if she and Daniel were lucky, they would even be able to find some evidence to help catch the Sewer Rat Killer!

**Authors Note:** A random plot bunny that bit and wouldn't let go while I was browsing some old TMNT faves. Looking forward to working on this.

**TECHNICAL NOTE: **I am currently in college as a Forensics Major, so I know a lot about what's going to happen in this story. If you have a question about any of the crazy science stuff I'm planning on getting into, feel free to ask! Also, if you spot a mistake, you're more than welcome to point it out! Hopefully my text books will help me make this story scientifically accurate! (Other than the giant, mutant, walking-'n'-talking turtles, of course!)


End file.
